


Morning Light

by meaninglessblah



Series: Prompts & Fills [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: “Bruce,” he groans, arching when those lips suck against his jaw, reinvigorating a bruise he knows was left there the night before last. “Bruce, I’m up.”“No, you’re not,” the older man replies in that low timbre that makes Jason’s core coil in anticipation.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Prompts & Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsaboutbats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/gifts).



> A short gift fic moved over from Tumblr, to brighten Batsaboutbats' day <3

Jason wakes to the brush of lips over his temple, trailing over his cheekbone and kissing his nose as he stirs groggily. A chuckle, deep and rumbling as it reverberates through his back, soothing him on instinct. Jason sighs, reaches back and up until he can feel the slide of hair between his fingers, trails his fingertips through his lover’s locks. 

“Bruce,” he groans, arching when those lips suck against his jaw, reinvigorating a bruise he knows was left there the night before last. “Bruce, I’m up.” 

“No, you’re not,” the older man replies in that low timbre that makes Jason’s core coil in anticipation. A broad hand shifts beneath the sheets, splaying over his abdomen. “You’re still in bed, Jay.” 

Jason groans again, and hitches a leg back until he can tangle his ankle between Bruce’s. “You are too.” 

Bruce chuckles again, warm and sunlit. Jason sighs when his lips flutter down the line of his pulse. “I don’t insist on having a criminal enterprise to run,” he reminds Jason with dry amusement. 

Jason scrunches his nose, pouting as he replies, “What do you call WE then?” 

The vibrations of the responding snort travel up the back of Jason’s neck, making him shudder and shift beneath the crisp sheets. “I thought you loved WE. You seemed so happy that time I brought you in for the ‘bring a kid to work’ day.” 

Jason scowls and twists around to seize the man’s lips, devour him hungrily, proving a point. “I haven’t been a kid for a long time, old man.” 

The hand on his stomach shifts to squeeze playfully around his bare ass cheek. “I’m not that much older than you, you know,” Bruce points out, lavishing the junction of Jason’s shoulder with teeth and tongue. 

“You’re gonna make me late to work,” Jason warns. 

“Work?” Bruce hums coyly. 

“Yeah, my job, being a criminal,” Jason replies with the curl of a grin that Bruce can’t see. Not when he’s biting his way across the backs of Jason’s shoulders. The younger man gasps and arches when his other hand finds a nipple and pinches. “Keeping you in a job, old man.” 

“You think I’d have no work without you?” 

“No,” Jason answers, and bites back a groan. “But I think I certainly make it more interesting.” 

Bruce shifts, climbs over until he’s lying atop Jason, pinning him down with his weight, the strength of him. Jason melts beneath him, offering a lazy grin when Bruce’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “I’ve got my work cut out for me, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
